Early Awakening
by Alpine992
Summary: He was suppose to be a Dragon, but when his Demon powers awaken, things become cloudy. In the Tower of Heaven Natsu's true demonic power awakens, uncontrollable and a threat to his own life, Natsu needs to learn how to control his Etherious nature, or risk burning the world ashes. Natsu/Harem


The blue crystal surrounding her would have been beautiful had it not been created for evil, the fact that so much blood and death had been poured into the tower that housed all her horrors were enough to say she hated the very existence of it down to her core. But as she sat there, completely entranced by the flames shimmering across the blue Lacrima in a gorgeous glow, it was a sight unlike any other and he was doing it… all for her. Not because she had asked, but because he knew she couldn't stand up and do it alone.

When had the boy become the man that he was now? When had he needed to be cheered and not protected? How had he grown so much right under her nose and she hadn't even known it? When had Natsu Dragneel, become the Dragon that roared before her now? She couldn't help but feel something in her chest swell as she looked up at him from where she knelt beside Simon's body, even after all that had happened, Natsu was there for her. Through it all, he was here standing, fighting her battles when she could not.

But what she was watching him do… it was too reckless, even for him.

She had watched him do countless stupid things in the past, numerous fights with Gray, countless meaningless destruction to property over the years, the list she hadn't been present for was even larger only hearing reports of such incidents. That was just Natsu, but as she watched his hands take chunk after chunk of the raw Ethernano at his feet, she couldn't believe how stupid he was for doing so. The Ethernano was made up of all kinds of Elemental magic, fire was his primary magic, he always fell ill after even attempting to consume other elemental magic, like that time with Laxus when he was just a child.

But this was beyond that, at his current strength there was no possible way that the boy she had taught literature too, the boy she had bathed with to make sure he washed behind his ears and used soap instead of just getting in the water, the same man that now stood before her, had the power to defeat one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Jellal, while fooling the Magic Council all these years he had still earned his title of Wizard Saint. She could understand what Natsu was trying to do, the Ethernano was packed with the combined power of the Etherion Canon, and if he could harness the magic power from it, his strength would undoubtedly sky rocket, but it was too reckless. He was risking too much.

As he crunched the magic infused rock between his teeth, his entire form was covered in an unearthly blue glow, even now Erza could feel the power around one of her oldest friends grow far beyond what it had ever been before, it sky-rocketed above her own and Jellal's, somehow Natsu was truly doing the unthinkable, obtaining the power infused in the raw Ethernano crystal. Casting his head back as his eyes shot wide open they were pure blue in colour, an effect of consuming the Ethernano around them. Natsu was probably one of the only people in history to eat raw Ethernano like he was, the only one stupid enough to try.

Letting out a roar like the Dragon he was, the air around him shook with the unrestrained power he was emitting causing the tower itself to quake and crack as the Ethernano around him let out blue tendrils as if Natsu's body was absorbing the power the tower had for himself. It was unlike anything she had ever seen.

"GRRRAHHHHHHHHHHH!" With a mighty roar, the Dragon Slayer rose both arms above his head before crashing them down with all his might into the crystallised tower at his feet sending a shock wave through the crystal, straight towards Jellal who was just as stunned as Erza at what he had done. Jellal was forced to jump out of the way from the blast of power Natsu had sent through the tower, causing it to crumble around them revealing lower levels of the tower as an explosion erupted in the centre of the tower.

But just like that, Natsu was forced to cough up the Ethernano that his body was now rejecting, the power he had obtained leaving him as he clutched at his throat, falling to his knees as the blue liquid that the crystal had turned into flowed from his mouth down his chin. His body was rejecting the magical properties that he had tried to absorb.

"How could you be so stupid! Ethernano is made up of all types of elemental magic, it'll poison you!" Erza couldn't hold back on her disapproval as she watched Natsu writhe in pain, she had taught him when he was younger, he should know all about the magical properties and how dangerous it was to consume raw magic like he had done, she had thought she had taught him better. While she was angry at him for doing something so reckless, she was also tremendously worried, consuming that much raw power could kill him, he was risking everything. Natsu threw his head back, his eyes scrunched in pain as he let out a gurgled cry as he clutched his own throat with both hands as if desperate for air.

"What an idiot." Erza's head whipped around to where Jellal was just watching what was happening, anger in her flared how could he say something like that after all that Natsu was doing, she couldn't just sit here and let him bad mouth her dearest friend when he was doing his all to protect her. But she couldn't move, she barely had the strength to stand let alone fight. "Did he really think he could power up by consuming elements other then his own!? It'll certainly make my job easier if he kills himself." Erza's hands clenched into fists, if Natsu was to die here, it would be all her fault, she needed him to get through this, she couldn't have both Simon's death and Natsu's death on her hands, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She wouldn't let him die here for her sake!

Then it happened, something neither Jellal or Erza was expecting. The wave of magic power that erupted from Natsu was unlike anything from before, even the power from the Ethernano paled in comparison to the raw power flowing from him now. Turning slowly to face Natsu Erza's eyes widened, flames, everywhere she looked there was nothing but flames flowing from the Dragon Slayer, her eyes widened in glee, he was forcing the other elements to submit to the flames within him. He was consuming the other elements by igniting them within himself. How had he become so smart?

As the power increased, Erza's body began to tremble as she watched the Dragon Slayer within the flames, his roar was blocking out any other sound within the tower, it was the roar of a Dragon, if she were to ever hear a Dragon's roar, she would definitely compare it to Natsu's right now. But as she watched him through the flames, watched as his skin drifted back and forth from normal to that of scales, she knew something was different… something was _wrong_, changing_._

The power flowing from Natsu soon stopped being magic, and became something else, something much more powerful, much darker_._ Even Natsu's crimson flames began to change from their crimson to inky black with crimson mixed through. The crystals beneath his feet began to steam as the flames grew hotter and hotter. Where scales had once began to change his features, now gone hidden beneath the black markings that now covered his eyes. His flames now seemed to be apart of him, not a separate entity and no longer did they house a trace of his usual potent magic, is was something much more dense and powerful. Something truly frightening.

"_It almost feels… like… Mirajane is standing right in front of me."_ Erza thoughts drifted to how many times she had crossed blades with Mirajane when she had been at her prime, how many times she had faced her countless demon take overs in the past. The way Natsu's presence was now, it was like a demon was standing right before her but this form of Natsu's was unlike anything Mirajane possessed in her arsenal. But Natsu wasn't a Demon, he was a Dragon. "_Did Mirajane teach him something to obtain this power?" _She tried to reason trying to remember back to know if Natsu and Mirajane had ever trained together, but she couldn't find a memory of a time like that. Sure, these past few years after Lisanna's passing Erza and Natsu hadn't been as close as they once had been when they were children, Natsu diving into his search for Igneel all the more, but still she couldn't see Mirajane teaching Natsu in the state she had been in after what had transpired with Lisanna.

Natsu took a single step forward, the crystal melting beneath the heat at his feet in an instant, Erza was stunned to see that Jellal actually took a step back, whether it be in surprise or fear she wasn't sure but he certainly hadn't been expecting to be put up against such a foe like this. Natsu wasn't standing tall and proud how he always had been, instead he was hunched over his arms hanging from his shoulders with flames seemingly apart of him as he stared blankly at Jellal with a wide eyed expression that neither could herself or the Wizard Saint could read, Jellal was just as confused as Erza at the sudden change of events.

The Dragon Slayers eyes scanned the tower for a moment seemingly not even knowing where he was, his eyes blinking to Erza a slight bit of recognition passing through them before it vanished as his eyes continued on through the tower, a single sniff of his nose and the flames grew even more intense, Erza having to shield herself from the heat with what magic she could gather as Natsu roared once more. This time it wasn't the roar of a dragon, it was something else. Primal and full of hate and anger.

Pure Evil.

Before Jellal could react, Natsu was before him and through the flames an ashen black monstrous looking claw appeared. Trying to leap back only resulted in Natsu's anger as he kicked off the ground crashing his head into Jellal's sending the Wizard Saint flying through numerous pillars of crystals. Natsu didn't let up, following the Wizard Saint who gained his baring mid flight and using his meteor magic flew, however with his new power Natsu was fully prepared for the speed Jellal now possessed. Appearing behind the flying Wizard, Jellal not even having the time to register his sudden movement as he sped past the Dragon Slayer only for Natsu to grab his ankle as he did so and pull him up and over before crashing him down into the lacrima below causing a massive eruption of crystal and dust.

Erza was completely speechless as Natsu reigned down blows upon Jellal who was powerless to do anything but try and get away. She could barely recognise Natsu in this form, sure he had always been rough and brutal, but this was something totally different. This was nothing more than wild brutality, something one might expect from a mindless beast. The impacts of each of Natsu strikes destroyed parts of the tower they were in; she could already feel the tower beginning to shift as it became unstable. If Natsu continued how he was, he would bring the entire tower down on them. She could see the panic in Jellal's eyes when he was visible through the smoke, she couldn't blame him. After all, Natsu's current state was a fearful sight. That with his increase in power and raw brutality. Even she felt the sense to be afraid of him at this time.

Jellal was on his knees, arms limp by his sides as Natsu stood before him shoulders still hunched as he glared down at Jellal with wide menacing eyes as Jellal stared back up into the face that had brought him such fear in the last few moments since this power had awakened from deep inside the son of Igneel. He had no idea how the Dragon Slayer had obtained this power, it was no longer magic he was dealing with. It was something he had only read in his time under the Wizard Brain. The sense of dread at its mere presence, the uncanny power that came with it. The power of a true Demon from the books of the dark wizard himself. The power of Curse.

"**Zeref..."** Natsu breathed out, steam leaking from between his lips as he glared down at Jellal who was wide eyed as he stared up at the Dragon Slayer. "**Where is... Zeref..."**

"Don't you dare speak Lord Zeref's name!" Jellal growled as he pushed himself up to one knee only for Natsu to crash his sandal into Jellal face sending him crashing down onto his back into the crystal below his foot. "Damn it!" Jellal cursed beneath the sandal before his eyes widened as Natsu rose a clawed hand up above his hand, the inky black flames gathered above him in a swirl of power that looked like a gateway to hell itself. The curse power radiating through it was unlike anything Jellal had ever felt before, no such magic would be cable to defend against this raw demonic power! He had no means of escape, no means to defend himself! This was the end.

"**GRAHHH!" **Natsu roared as he crashed the massive ball of flames directly into Jellal causing the tower around them to crack and break away. The crystal structure supporting so much magic power was going out of control. Spires of magic soared through the tower, erupting in places all over the crystal structure. Erza was stunned, this new power she was witnessing of Natsu's, it allowed him to defeat Jellal in mere moments. She wasn't sure if Jellal had even survived that attack, but right now she had to worry about getting herself and Natsu out of here. She could deal with her emotions on the matter later.

Natsu was her one priority now. Pushing herself up she stumbled slightly as the tower shook as she approached where Natsu had been, the smoke beginning to clear. Her heart jumped in relief as he stood there his transformation no longer present as he stared up at the ceiling of the crystal structure his eyes completely blank as he began to fall to the side, falling right into Erza's waiting arms. She couldn't even begin to understand the transformation he had gone through, but she was still so proud of him.

"Erza..." Natsu breathed out softly as her scarlet hair pooled down around him as her face loomed above.

"It's okay Natsu, you did it." Erza smiled down at him, pressing her forehead to his. "Thank you." She whispered as the light in the tower completely engulfed the two of them in white light.

* * *

She couldn't say she understood how he had done it, but he had. Amidst the towers destruction, she had all but been ready to sacrifice herself to advert the magic power so that Natsu could escape the tower. But, instead she had awoken in his arms as he stood knee deep in the water just off the shoreline. It was a complete mystery, but she didn't want to question it. She was alive, Natsu was alive. But there was something wrong, Natsu was unconscious as he stood with her in his arms, he was completely non respondent, she had trouble getting out of his grip as she had bruised herself in her attempts to do so. Even when the others ran towards them Natsu hadn't responded, his mind completely dark. It was hard to suddenly just leave everything as it was, leave Milliana, Sho and Wally but Natsu was in trouble. They needed to get back to Magnolia.

Despite their injuries they hired a carriage and headed straight for Magnolia, Erza asking the three from her childhood to come to Fairy Tail with them, but they had given their reasons as to why they couldn't, they had their own lives to live and she was sad to see them go but happy that they were finally free. Without a doubt she knew that they would meet one another again.

Now they were back at Fairy Tail, three days had passed since they had made it home already and Natsu still hadn't awoken. Erza hadn't told Lucy or Gray of the transformation Natsu had undergone, they had asked questions of course about what happened and the strange feeling that they had felt even from the distance that they had even they had felt the strange power coming from Natsu. Even now just the thought of that power made Erza's skin crawl. The only one she had told was Makarov and he seemed troubled by what she had said.

The guild was busy despite the fact that one of their own members was in the infirmary unconscious. The preparations of the Harvest Festival was underway, only a fortnight away and there was much to do especially for the Fantasia Parade. The recently returned members barely had the time to take in their new guild building before being put to work in the festivities prep work. Despite this Erza sat rather close to the door that led into the infirmary. After Porlyusica had arrived and ushered everyone out, she had given strict instruction that no one was to bother her. Makarov often went in to see what was happening but never returned with good news, only stating his condition was stable.

Erza was blaming herself for Natsu's condition. He had done what he had to save her. She wanted to be by his bedside but with Porlyusica there that wasn't happening. If something happened to him, she would never forgive herself. Gray despit his attitude to Natsu had been forced to leave the guild to help with the preparations for the festival by a few of the members. Lucy was beside herself with worry, trying to focus on other things to keep her mind busy. Even Happy wasn't permitted to be his best friends side.

Hearing the soft voices of Makarov and Porlyusica down the hall Erza tilted her head in their direction hoping to pick up a positive note, usually Erza detested those that eavesdropped for their own gain but she wanted to know what condition Natsu was in.

"Any improvement?" Makarov's voice reached her, she had seen it in his face since Porlyusica had arrived, he was worried.

"No change." Porlyusica responded softly. The days caring for Natsu seemed to have taken it's toll on the woman. "He'll regain consciousness when he's ready." Erza frowned slightly as she continued to listen. "I've run my tests. I need to make sure Natsu is fully aware of his condition when he wakes up."

"He won't take it easy." Makarov responded seriously. "There's no other way?"

"If there was we wouldn't be having this conversation." Porlyusica huffed. "Technically speaking you're his guardian. If you weren't you wouldn't be even aware of his situation." Erza's gaze hardened, their conversation was serious. Something was wrong with Natsu and it was taking everything she had not to go and demand answers. "I'm sorry Makarov."

"Thank you Porlyusica." The door to the infirmary opened and Erza heard footsteps heading down the hall towards her. No longer able to contain herself she stood from her chair and stood in the entrance to the hall.

"He's still fine Erza, he just needs his rest. I'm sure you're worried but please be patient. Occupy yourself with the festival." The Master's forced smile grated on Erza but she couldn't turn a blind eye to what she had heard.

"What is Natsu's condition." She spoke softly so no one would overhear, she didn't want to worry others. Makarov eyed her for a moment, his eyes holding that of an unhappy parent.

"How much did you hear?"

"More then enou-"

"Grahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." The scream of pain erupted from the infirmary bringing worries gazes from those that heard it, instantly Erza was rushing past Makarov racing down the hall and barged through the infirmary door. Erza stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. Natsu was on the bed, body restrained severely by magic restraints his body rigid as he struggled. He was insanely pale only emphasising the black veins coursing over his body.

"Wha...what's happening to him!?" Erza demanded of Porlyusica who was by Natsu's side hurriedly filling a needle with an unknown substance. Upon hearing the demand Porlyusica growled.

"Make yourself useful and hold him down!" The woman snapped, Erza hesitated for a moment. "Otherwise get out!" She growled as she tried to restrain one of Natsu's arms herself but found it troublesome to do so. Erza moved then, hurrying to Natsu's side and did her best to restrain his riving body. Once his arm was stationary the needle was injected into his arm, it took a few moments but Natsu's body calmed down and the black veins over his body began to recede slowly. Porlyusica sighed gently as she pulled the needle from his arm, and placed it too the side as she slumped down into a chair, looking absolutely defeated. Erza had to wonder just how much the woman had to deal with on her own.

Erza removed her hands from Natsu's body no longer needing to restrain him, her hands however were trembling. His face was so pale and he was in pain and…

"He's… he's cold." She breathed out just touching his skin made a chill go through her body. Even colder than what a normal human should be. His body temperature was closer to Gray's. "What's happening to him?" Erza asked shakily turning to the pink haired woman who raised her eyes to meet Erza's.

"He's dying."

* * *

A white haze was all he recalled as his eyes opened to the unfamiliar room that was the Fairy Tail's infirmary room. Usually it would have been familiar to him, after all he ended up in the infirmary more often than not after brawls getting patched up from time to time by a helpful Mirajane. While the scents were the same, the room was new.

"Right, the guild was destroyed." Natsu recalled as he lay staring up at the ceiling, he couldn't move due to the restraints on his body and felt extremely drained. "I wonder what it looks like now? Probably stupid and all different." Why couldn't they just put the guild back together how it was? Looking around the room by rolling his head on the pillow it was seemingly morning by the sun coming through the window. Looking towards why he felt restricted in his movements he instantly knew why he was feeling drained, they were magic suppressing restraints. The room was empty apart from himself, however he could pick up the light footsteps heading down the hall towards him. He wouldn't have to wait long at least. The door finally opened and Natsu was surprised to find that it was the old witch, Porlyusica. He never had much to do with the woman but he knew she was only called in severe circumstances.

"You're awake." Porlyusica stated, a frown growing on her face as she headed for his bedside.

"Can you undo these restraints?" Natsu asked, his voice showing just how drained he was. Wordlessly Porlyusica began to undo the restraints. Natsu sat up once the last of them was removed, it would be a while before he felt back to normal again, they were designed to restrict the magic current and it took a bit to get them working again. "Is Erza okay? What about the others? What happened?" Recalling that they had been in the Tower of Heaven with Jellal he started asking questions.

"Calm down." Porlyusica simply told him. "You need to know something." Natsu tilted his head slightly. "Everyone is fine, but you on the other hand, there are some circumstances after what happened." Natsu frowned slightly as he rose a hand to his chest. "Whether it be from the strange transformation you undertook, or whether you ate raw etherano like an idiot I don't know, but your body has developed an Anti-Ethernano Tumor. The risk is severe and in your case, deadly. The tumor is beyond anything I've ever seen or heard of, it's a miracle you're still alive right now."

Natsu frowned at her words, he had never heard of this anti-ether Timor or whatever. But it was clear to him that it was serious. However at the mention of the transformation he frowned slightly.

"What happened?" Natsu asked, Porlyusica eyed him for a moment.

"You don't have any recollection of the events in the Tower of Heaven?" She asked, Natsu only shook his head.

"I remember getting angry and eating the blue rock stuff." Natsu frowned, it had seemed like a good idea at the time. "Then…." the feeling he felt came back to him and he lowered his gaze. "Rage." He had been angry before, who in their life hadn't? But this, this had been something completely different. It was hateful, the rage had all but consumed him and he had wanted nothing more than to tear Jellal limb from limb, that was when it all went black.

"I see." Porlyusica could see that he was troubled by what had happened to him, but there was something else he needed to know. "Natsu. This tumour you've manifested. It's something incredibly dangerous. It's growth is afflicted by magic use, meaning the more you use magic, the quicker the end comes." Natsu's eyes widened considerably. "If you don't use magic…" A frown marred her face. "You have a year, at best."


End file.
